Better than Revenge
by The Writer of Awesomeness
Summary: When Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico go to BAG academy, a little someone there tries to steel Percy from Annabeth, and Walt/Anubis from Sadie. With the combined AWESOMENESS of these two 'saviors of the world' teams will these ladies get their man back?
1. Monday Morning and who are those peoples

Hello Sadie here. You've probably have learned about doomsday, and how my dear brother Carter and I saved the world. Well, you haven't heard what happened after. We (the initiates, Carter, Zia, Walt/Anubis, and I) all go to BAG (Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted) now, and I'll bet you are wondering what Carter's and Zia's talent is.

I couldn't believe it but Carter is actually a pretty good singer. Not as good as I am but still. Meanwhile, Zia can play many, many instruments. When I say many I mean all of them. Banjo Guitar Piano Drums Panpipes Flute Clarinet Violin. If she has never heard of it before she will stop at nothing to learn it.

Walt and I have been dating for a month and our anniversary is on Friday. I've picked out the perfect present. It's jackal amulet that brings out a real puppy. But something just had to ruin it.

* * *

MONDAY MORNING

Today there were four new kids in my class. Two girls and two boys. They introduced themselves and their talent.

Hey I'm Percy Jackson, and my talent is acting." Percy is what some girls would call hot, with his sea green eyes, messy black hair, and muscles, but I'd prefer Walt over him any day.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and my talent is music." Annabeth looked calculating and cold, but she looked like a stereotypical Californian girl. Her eyes surprised me though. She looked easy to under estimate. I'd have to keep an eye out for her. She was holding hands with Percy.

"Hey I'm Nico Di Angelo and my talent is Art." Nico looked a little bit like Anubis with his black messy hair and chocolate brown eyes. So much that I almost called out. I could already tell that Walt/Anubis was talking about him. Mmm.

"Sup I'm Thalia and I sing." Thalia looked intimidating with those electric blue eyes and punk rocker clothes. If she didn't turn out to be a wannabe we could be friends. Drew stood up and said

"Hey guys!" in her preppy voice. All of the kids groaned. Nico even started saying "Why? Why world? Why do you love to torture me? WHY!? " If they hate Drew I think we are going to get along just fine.

"Hey Percy" she flirted in a voice the thought was sexy.

"Hi Drew" he answered politely, silently emphasizing the fact that he was holding Annabeth's hand.

"How's camp?" She asked in a disgusting sweet voice. Her best friend Lacy copied the voice and said

"How's the new head councilor?" "Fine Piper's doing great. I think that she is one of the best Councilors for Aphrodite ever" replied Nico.

"Great!" she exclaimed with force in her voice. Ms. Auralie interrupted

"Time for the lesson on mythology." Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Carter, Zia, Walt/Anubis, and I all snorted. I didn't know why the new kids snorted, but Carter, Zia, Walt/Anubis, and I snorted because of the fact that our lives were mythology.

"Is there something funny about mythology?" Ms. Auralie asked,

"No." we all replied in unison, but Carter Zia Walt/Anubis and I were _dead serious_.

"Okay, sit down in your seats. First we are going to learn about the first kind of myths ever known. Can anyone tell me what that means?" My geeky brother's hot girlfriend, the new girl Annabeth, and my geeky brother himself all raised their hands.

"Annabeth." She chose.

"The first kinds of myths were created by the ancient Egyptians, where they believed that-" Blah blah blah was all I heard after that. Well at least Annabeth proved right away that she was a nerd so I don't have to look into that. By the end of class Percy proved to be quite dim about most things. Nico looked to be a silent and mysterious type ,but Thalia was listening to music during the entire Egyptian mythology lesson!

_BRIING _

"Okay class tomorrow we are going to learn about Greek mythology." The new kids all straightened up like they were proud about that… Mmmmmm… I may have to talk to Carter about that….. Oh well, next is Science class with Ms. S….Grrrr I hate her!


	2. Lunchtime and Couple Names

A/N Sorry for skipping Ms. S's class, if I started writing about that I would probably do nothing but complain about her. Remember in this story, Lacy and Drew are populars and don't care about the magicians and demigods.

This is the disclaimer for the whole story:

I have not, do not, and will never own the rights to both the Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles series

*sigh* oh wow that is depressing! Well I do own my imaginary marshmallow Clover and he says hi!

* * *

LUNCH

Our little group of kids decided that we were going to be nice and let the new kids sit with us because they did nothing but talk to each other all day. Ok fine Carter and Zia made us! So the new kids were all buying their lunch of course. No one brought their lunch since middle school! So when I sat down Cleo was talking about the new story she wrote about us saving the world. She said that she had to classify it as fiction, but she had gotten an A++ on it! Meanwhile the new kids had just gotten out of line and were looking for a place to sit. They looked for an empty table, but there were none. Percy looked briefly at the table where Drew and Lacy sat, then shook his head in an 'OH HECK NO!' kind of way.

I then called out,"Hey if you don't want to sit by them, you guys can sit over here!"

Percy shot me a grateful smile and said, "Come on guys, let's go sit with them, they look nice!"

"Whatever" said Thalia and Nico at the same time.

"Now look at who the lovebirds are!" exclaimed Annabeth. At this, both Thalia and Nico blushed, and Percy laughed his butt off! All during lunch both of our groups combined and made a large (Large because big is stupid) group. Cleo and Annabeth were talking about the stories of ancient times; Carter, Percy, And Nico were talking about the teacher named Ms. Koonerson, and how she got that last name; and I was just watching it all work out before my eyes.

"So Sadie, how long have you and Walt been going out?" asked Thalia with a sour note in her voice.

"About a month," I replied "Our anniversary is on Friday."

"Awesome! Walt remember; Friday, anniversary with Sadie!" said Percy "You don't want to almost forget like I did and do a rush job!" At this everyone laughed and Annabeth said "It still turned out amazing you Stupid Seaweed Brain."

Thalia laughed "Kelp Head did nothing! My brother did!"(A/N since Thalia's father is Zeus and so is Hermes, Hermes is Thalia's brother)

Narrators' POV

All was well for the magicians and demigods at BAG academy, but soon something will happen to them all and nothing will be the same.

Aphrodite'sPOV

Well well well, lookie at what we have here! The little Egyptians magicians and the demigods have met up! AWWW! They all have little couples! Look! Percabeth and Thalico! Mmmmm… What couple name could I make with a girl named Sadie and a boy named Walt/Anubis (A/N Being a goddess, Aphrodite could see that Walt/Anubis was Walt/Anubis)… Ohhh I know Waidubis! I bet they would make a good threesome! Ok time to stop 'grown up thoughts' and get down to business! Zia and Carter will now be Zarter! And Julian and Cleo will be Clulian! Awww! Poor Jaz is all alone! Ok I think that's all the people down there… Wait my daughters go to school there too! Yay them! Well things have been boring around here, and we gods need some entertainment… Yes! I will do it!

* * *

A/N You will have to wait until next chapter to see what the goddess of love and lust do to the poor demigods and magicians! Wait until the next chapter of Better Than Revenge.

Oh and if u have any ideas on where the kids should sing and how i'd appreciate it if u reviewed and told me!

And now for the time we all have been waiting for... REVIEWS!

I would like to thank,

HPPJOpercabethHG for saying please, (I always enjoy nice manners don't you?)

NeonHedgehog for liking Taylor Swift,

Seweedbrain47 please don't die...,

and last but not least,

caininegirl365 also please do not die!

Random Question?

If Percy Jackson can control water, can he control 78% of a human?

Give me an answer in a review because i will only update if i get 10 reviews...

So until next time... Au Revoir, Adios, Good bye, Chow , and all that jazz!


	3. An Author's note You are free to hate me

*Sigh* yes an author's note. I promised myself i would never do this, but look at what i'm doing...

OK so I need characters. I need you to review, a name, age, likes, dislikes, and looks so that i can do what needs to be done and be done with it. I won't update until the entire story has been completed so the next time i update this AN will be gone and a real chapter up! So SYOD!

Oh And from now on i want flames! make me feel bad about this A/N!


End file.
